Middnight Moon
by Warrayfinson
Summary: Post New Moon. When Bella jumps off the cliff, what if Victoria got to her first and not Jacob. What will Jacob do when Bella is kidnapped? And what deep secrets will be revealed? Rated T for violence. DISCONTINUED
1. Found

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**This is something I came up with while I was chatting to a friend on the phone. We were talking about Twilight, and when she said she went off to read my fanfiction it cam eot me, this idea. **

**Its post New Moon and it's what might have happened if Victoria got Bella first when she jumped off the cliff. Rating it T because it might have some violence in it, not positive about that idea yet. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Chapter One: Found **

I felt myself drifting in the water currents, I heard his voice. I felt my eyes close, I couldn't hold on anymore. _Goodbye, I-_

Something cold grabbed both my arms. My eyes shot open, was it him? Did he come back? That touch felt like his, cold and hard a marble. I felt like I needed to live now, get back up to the surface with him. I smiled looking up. My smile dropped and I felt something colder then the sea pulse through me.

Her flame red hair swayed around her like wild fire and her lips curled over her teeth. I tried to get out of her grasp but she was stronger than me. She began pulling me up to the surface. I struggled trying to get out of her grasp again.

When I reached the surface I took in large mouth full's of air, but not because I was greedy for air. I was panicking. "Let me go!" I screamed at her.

She just snarled. "I should drown you here right now!" Her lips curled over her teeth again in a slow, evil grin. "But no, I'm going to make your death slow, and most of all, painful."

She began dragging me away to shore. I tried to scream but my lungs kept filling up with water. My worst nightmare was coming true...

I felt my body being dragged to the beach. I didn't bother trying to put up a fight. I then heard Victoria snarl. She dropped my arm leaving me stranded in the middle of the beach. She got in a defensive position, baring her teeth. Her eyes gleamed as they scanned the beach.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, mutt..."

**I know it's a short start but please let me know what you think and if I should continue. Also, I can't decide where Victoria is going to take Bella. I have 3 choices for you's if you would like to vote!**

**1 An old prison (The old prisons that had the things like electric chairs.)**

**2 A dungeon**

**3 An abandoned hospital **

**Don't sorry, things won't get too graphic when the violence comes on in later chapters. Please review if you can, I want to know what you guys think. Thanks for reading, I hope you like the story so far!**

**Keep Writing!!**


	2. Taken

**AN: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their story alert, I really appreciate it! Well, here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this piece of toast, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Chapter Two: Taken**

**Jacob POV**

Curse the stupid bloodsucker!

I saw her dive down to where Bella fell in the water. I felt myself shake violently as I saw both of them resurface. When they reached shore I phased and waited for the right time to attack.

My eyes were on Bella. She was still breathing and looked _very _much alive. I couldn't help but feel confused when one question flashed in my head. Why didn't she change her? I guess I should be glad she hasn't.

I saw her flame hair whip wildly around her face, her eye gleamed and her lips curled over her teeth, she looked like someone to be feared. To me though she was like any other bloodsucker, easy to kill and nothing to fear about them.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, mutt..."

I heard myself snarl at that. She kept looking around trying to pick up my scent. She turned her head towards the direction of the sea. Now was my chance. I leapt out from the side towards the bloodsucker. She quickly looked at me managing to dodge my attack.

I landed in the sand but lost sight of her. I looked behind me seeing her grin. "There you are" she muttered. "Come to save the day have we? I don't think so!"

I snarled and leapt at her again. This time I knocked her down and pinned her against the sand. She didn't look at me in fear. She just cackled. "You think that's it?" I was about to bite her neck off when I felt something lift me up off her.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

I didn't really know what was going on. I could see Victoria and then a wolf came out of nowhere and tried to attack her. I felt relief when I saw the wolf was Jacob, or at least I think its Jacob. Whoever it was, I was just glad that they were here.

I felt something cold pass my feet. I looked down, my eyes widened slightly. A figure, clothed in a black hood and long coat stood there, the only thing you could see were their lips which were formed in a strange and twisted smile. He turned to Victoria who was now on the ground with Jacob over her.

The figure grabbed Jacob by the neck with his gloved hand and threw him off Victoria. I stared in shock as Jacob landed not far from behind me. Who was this person, and how come they were was so strong? The person helped Victoria up. She stared at him confused. She didn't know who he was either. He looked as though he were talking to her now; slowly her confused look was replaced with a grin.

I turned my head from her to Jacob. I felt panic and worry fill my system. At first I thought the person had broken his neck and tossed him away. But then I saw his stomach was rising and falling, he was just unconscious . At least he was alive; he won't have to share the same fate I will.

I felt something hard hit me in the head. I screamed out in pain from the contact, it hurt so much. I found my eyes closing, the last thing I saw was the hooded figure walking off down the beach near Jacob. "Ja.." I couldn't finish my sentence as I fell into blackness.

* * *

I felt my eyes open slowly and the back of my head burn in pain. I winced as I sat up, my arms also hurt. I appeared to be in some sort of dark room, with cracks in the ceiling and a small window shining very little light into the room. I felt panic run through my system. Where am I?

**So, where is she? And who is this stranger we saw before?**

**You still have time to vote for where Victoria has taken Bella. The options are on the other page for where she could take her. Thanks for reading and if you have time, please review.**

**Keep Writing!! **


	3. Hurt and Despair

**AN: Hi everyone!**

**Well I don't know what to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and voted for where Victoria is going to take her. I've now allowed the anonymous reviewers on; you guys deserve a chance to review. I'm sorry this update is late, I've been a bit busy with other stuff, so sorry! Thank again everyone, you all make my day! Now onward....**

**Disclaimer: I own this glass of Pepsi and this idea, Steph Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Chapter Three: Hurt and Despair**

I felt around with my hands beneath me. I saw sitting on something soft and yet uncomfortable. My hands trailed across the surface until I found and edge. I must have been on a bed or something. I looked around trying to make out the outlines of objects around me. I saw some light reflect of a shiny, thin object. I reached out pushing out into the light, it moved back. It stopped directly in the light. I gasped, I knew what that was. The silver pole had a plastic bag hooked on to it, the plastic package having the letters 'IV' imprinted on the front.

I looked behind it to see another object in the corner. I could only guess that was a heart monitor or something. I was in a hospital, but what was I doing here. Then I remembered what had happened before, the fight on the beach between Jacob and Victoria.

She must have taken me here; she was going to kill me slow and painful. I felt the fear coarse through me and I found myself shaking slightly. Sweat started to build up on my forehead. I found myself breathing heavily.

The door opened an my eyes saw my worst nightmare standing in front of me. She grinned "Let the torment begin..."

With that she grabbed my hair, dragged me off the bed and out the door. I screamed out in pain, but I knew no one was coming to save me...

**Jacob POV**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the cracked ceiling of Emily's house. I lunged into a sitting position. Bella, where was Bella?!

"Jake," I turned to see Emily standing in the doorway holding a spatula. The smell of hamburgers filled the air. I stood up from the couch slowly. Emily turned from me to behind her. "Sam, he's awake!"

Emily moved back to the kitchen as Sam came in. He looked relieved "Good to see you're awake."

"Where's Bella?" I asked urgently I could feel the worry being portrait on my face.

Sam looked sympathetic "She's gone, Jacob, they took her with them before we got there."

I felt my heart stop for just a mere second and everything around me freeze in motion. Bella, gone? No, God NO!! Then I noticed he said _they_, there was more then one?! I wasn't going let that stupid leeches get their filthy hands on Bella! I swear if they even breathe on her...

"There was nothing we could do; she managed to cover her scent as she went." Sam said sadly.

I snarled at him, I could feel myself shake uncontrollably "And you didn't do anything about it?!"

"We couldn't Jacob, didn't you hear what I-"

"I heard you well and clear, Sam! I'm going after her!" I stormed out of the living room and passed the guys in the kitchen. They all looked at me wide-eyed as I punched the screen door out of my way. I heard Sam follow me. He reached out gripped my shoulder. "I know how much she means to you Jacob but don't go off and do something irrational. Or at least, not without our help." I turned to Sam about to reply.

"What this about doing something irrational?" I heard Embry call out. The guys started talking about what could be going on out here and two of them were laughing. Then I heard Emily walk over and bang Embry on the head with her spatula, hard. It didn't have an effect on him, he just kept laughing.

"Shut up in there!" I yelled back not at all please with the humour. They all shut up and everything was quiet. I turned back to Sam "It doesn't seem like your helping me at all. And if you won't go after her, then I will..." And with that I walked off turning my back to Sam.

"Jacob, get back here!"

"Hell no!!" I yelled back as I began to run into the forest and phased. Sam's voice was distant now as I charged on through the forest. I _WOULD _find Bella one way or another. It might kill me but I have to find her, I have to.

**I know this is short but if you have time please review and tell me what you think, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Thank you for reading, you all ROCK!**

**Keep Writing!! ;)**


	4. A Phone Call

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Well, here is the next chapter, hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop and this MP3, Steph Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Chapter Four: On the Hunt**

Victoria threw me into the room so far I hit the back wall. She shut and locked the door behind her. I heard her satisfied and evil laugh booming from down the hall as she walked away. I felt the pain everywhere around my body.

She used all sorts of medical instruments on me; I was bleeding down the forearms from the sharp blades she used. She said that this was only the beginning of what would be hell. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I felt tears run down my cheeks, sobs started to convulse through my body. I buried my head in the space between my knees.

Why me? I never did anything wrong, did I? I fell in love with the lion; the lion ran away because he didn't love me, the lamb, anymore. What a stupid lamb I was. I should have known he would find a different person who deserved him. I hated him so much for it, and yet I blamed myself even more.

My lion killed her mate to save my miserable life. It was now because he saved my miserable life that I was in this situation. I was not mad at him, I was mad at myself. If I hadn't gone that night then he would n=have never killed James, and I might not be in this situation. But then again, James could have found me and bitten me. The lion would be in anguish...

But then my thoughts shifted, they shifted to someone else. The shifted over to my personal sun. I hope he was safe. I hope he wasn't coming to find me, if he did he would get hurt even more then I would be.

Suddenly the door opened again. I looked up seeing her flaming hair again. She held a chair in one hand and some duct tape in the other. She kicked the door behind her to a close. She put the chair down and then walked over to me. She grabbed my arm, I winced at her grip. She plopped me down on the chair and started to duct tape my wrists together. I didn't bother to struggle; she would be able to do it anyway. When she was done she came in front of me.

"Time for some more fun," Victoria said with a sickening wide grin. She dug into her back pocket looking for something. A moment later she pulled out a phone. Then she flipped it open, her grin widening "Time to call that stupid mutt..."

**Jacob POV**

I didn't get very far; in fact I turned back and went home. I realised I was going to need clothes for the journey of phasing and phasing to human. I strapped a few pair of shorts and jeans to my leg. I had to make sure Billy didn't hear me or else I would be dead. Knowing Sam, he probably told him already.

I was ready to leave. My determination was interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing. I ran towards it to shut it up. I didn't have time to check to see who it was I just answered it.

"Hello?" I asked in a whisper. There was no reply "I swear, if this is Sam I'll-

"Jake..."

I completely froze. Was that...?

"Bella!" I said a little too loud. Billy didn't seem to notice. "Are you okay?"

"Jake, don't come looking for me, don't-"

"Bella, where are you? Tell me!" I was starting to panic.

"Don't count on it, you stupid mutt!"

Her, oh how I wanted _her _dead! "I swear to God if you even breathe on Bella I'll rip your-"

"Don't count on it, mutt. Why, I and Bella are having a lovely time. Just listen."

I heard something shuffle in the background before I heard the agonized scream of Bella loud and clear. I felt myself shake and I snarled at the phone "You son of a-!"

She laughed as I heard another shuffle. I could hear Bella wincing and whimpering in pain. Then she screamed a loud scream of pain. "So are-" I didn't get to hear the rest of the call. I looked to see I had crushed the phone in my fist. I felt myself vibrate violently. I quickly opened the window and jumped out. When I landed I phased.

I ran into the forest not really knowing where I was going. I just knew I had to find Bella.

**Don't forget to review if you have time. I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**


	5. Victim's Prey

**AN: Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews, they all make my day and keep me going with the story! Here is the next chapter and a warning that for people who don't like a lot of violence or are sensitive to the sound of broken bones you might want to skip the first paragraph of Bella's POV. **

**Hoe you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this MP3 and my soul, Steph Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Chapter Five: Victim's Prey **

_5 days later..._

My arms felt like they had been run over by a truck or something. The bones in one arm were broken, snapped in half; I could them under my skin. My legs were numb; one leg was broken as well, near the ankle. My head was faint and starting to see strange hallucinations, most of them of the angel.

He stood there pain in his eyes. When he went to touch my cheek he would fade away. I wanted to scream out to him to stay. I wanted to tell him I missed him so much, that I missed his gold eyes, his bronze hair, and his pale skin. I missed everything about him.

I felt tears run down my blood caked cheek. I was never going to get out of here, it was hopeless. I wanted to die now, there was no point in living, no one was going to come and save me. This wasn't a fairytale where the prince comes to save the princess from the evil witch.

One thing the witch was right about was that this was hell; I was going to die in hell. No one would save. Who would want to save me?

I heard the door open. I looked up and felt my end coming already. Maybe, just maybe, I would see my angel up there with me...

**Jacob POV**

I don't know how long I had been travelling for but it felt like a whole week. I hadn't a clue where I was, all I knew was I wasn't in Forks anymore. Sam tried to contact me but that didn't work, his thoughts faded the further I got. Where ever I was, it was green and it hardly rained. I wasn't used to the sun that much.

I missed Forks, but I knew I had to push on. I needed to find Bella. I had to think though, where would the bloodsucker take her? Somewhere she could torture her.

I shuddered at the word and thought. Bella being tortured, it was something that was too inhuman to imagine. It was too sick to imagine. I always imagined Bella smiling and being happy. That was the Bella I met at La Push. But when I saw Bella again she didn't look the same. She looked sad, depressed and in the eyes aged like she has been alive for hundreds of years. I knew I had to help Bella, she help me a lot too.

When I became a werewolf, things took a turn, a very strange turn. That stupid bloodsucker Cullen was an idiot to leave her. He didn't realise he was leaving the best girl in the world. He didn't realise the _torture_ he has caused her. In her mind, she was tortured by the thoughts of him and why he left her, I knew she was thinking about him most of the time.

Over time though Bella changed. She went from sad depressed and aged into glowing, happy and cheerful. That was the Bella I called my best friend. That was the Bella I..._loved_...

I caught a scent. I completely froze and sniffed the air. Yes! A bloodsucker, and not just any ordinary bloodsucker, _that _bloodsucker. I ran towards the scent knowing it was the red heads scent. It didn't take long for me to find their location. I stopped a few yards away. I stared it curiously. Was that an abandoned hospital? I sure looked like one. Its outer walls were cracked and dirty, some of the windows were cracked and some were broken.

"Hmm, let me see what to chose?" I heard the bloodsucker's voice coming in from the building. "Ah, how about this one?"

"No, please, no! NO!!" Bella screamed. I could hear her sobs and my heart sank. The sounds of Bella's screams always made me feel low.

"No, not enough. How about...this one!" More scream followed, these ones with more pain in them. I found myself snarling and growling at the building, or who was in it torture Bella. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran towards the building at full speed. I bared my teeth ready as I got ready to crash through the door and rip that son of a-

I skidded to a stop. Someone landed in front of the doors blocking me. His face was hidden under the black hood. His scent was that of a bloodsucker too. I crouched into a defensive position growling at him. He too got into a defensive position . Under the hood I could see him bared his teeth. I heard another scream from Bella. I leaped at the bloodsucker.

**Bella POV**

Victoria suddenly put the electric pads back on the table. I felt relief wash through me but it only last for a second when I heard snarling and growling going on outside. Victoria walked over to one of the broken windows and stuck her head out. She grinned and clapped her hands together. She walked over to me and pushed the bed to the window.

"Look Bella. Look who came to save your pathetic life..." I barely lifted my head but I could see what it was. If I could widen my eyes right now I would. If I could scream out to him right now I most certainly would.

I saw my personal, my protector, my Jacob.

I felt happy but not for the reason he came to save me, I owed him everything. Why did I feel happy?

I felt my eyes slowly close. I felt my life as though it were fading away. Is this what death felt like?

**Ooohhhh, cliff hanger! Reviews are appreciated and they keep me going. Thanks you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	6. Deathly Betrayal

**AN: Hi everyone!**

**So, is Bella dead or not? Let's find out, here is the next chapter! This chapter was, for some reason, partly inspired by a picture you can find the link to on my profile.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own this MP3, his glass of Pepsi and my soul, Steph Meyer own Twilight.**

**Chapter Six: Deathly Betrayal**

I was trying to tear the bloodsucker apart but he was putting up a good fight. I clawed at him but he just pushed me back with one hand. I crashed against a tree but got back to my feet. I stopped when I felt something warm run down my muzzle.

Blood.

The leech looked at me and from under the hood I could see him smile. I suddenly felt faint and more blood started to trickle down from my head. I collapsed on the ground too weak to stand up. The last thing I saw was the bloodsucker grab my paw and started dragging me away.

_2 hours later..._

I opened my eyes to a dark room. Where was I? I knew I was alive and still a wolf. I quickly phased back to a human and putted the jeans that I still had on. I looked around and I could see a bit better now. For once I thank God for having enhanced sight as I see someone was sitting the corner of the room. My eyes widen as I realise who it is.

_Bella..._

I rush over to her and nearly tripped over. I skidded to a stop when I saw her. I collapsed onto my knees in front of her. Purple and yellow bruises appeared across her face, arms and neck, small scars here and there and caked blood on her cheek and arms. I didn't realise I was crying until I felt my body heave with a sob.

I gathered Bella up in my arms gently. I didn't whether she was dead or alive. I cried into her dry hair.

"Bells," I said, my voice heavy with sadness and agony "please...please wake up"

No response from Bella. I felt more tears rush down. I was too late, just too late. I was so upset I didn't even realise I was shaking. That stupid bloodsucker stopped me. That stupid bloodsucker was going to be ripped apart slowly and painfully the next time I saw him.

I was vibrating, I had to stop. I concentrated until only my hands were shaking. I still held Bella for what felt like years. I wasn't sure how long though.

'_Please,'_ I begged in my head unable to voice it, '_Please...please wake up! Bella, I'm begging here, please! Don't die now, don't die now...please...don't. I love you Isabella Swan...'_

I felt something move against my chest. My eyes widened, but before I could pull back to see the door opened. I snarled as I saw the red head, how I wanted to tear the son of a-

She looked at me and then at Bella "Excellent..."

She grinned as she suddenly went back out into the hallway. I could have escaped but she came back too quickly. Then she threw some else in.

"You betrayer!" she screamed at him. "I thought we were in this as a team!" She then walked up to him as he recovered and picked him up by the neck "Now, you'll soon feel the death when I'm done with those two." She tore away his hood and ran out of the room locking and closing the door behind her.

I looked back to the stupid bloodsucker. I stared in shock at him. I knew that face all too well. I heard a gasp that wasn't mine.

"Edward?"

***Dodges throwing objects that Edward fans are throwing at me* I know what your all thinking, but it's not what you think. You'll have to stay tuned in for the next chapter. If you can please review!**

**Keep Writing!! **

***Dodges more objects as I run off***


	7. Dark Secrets

**Sorry for taking so long, I was busy and I have fictionpress stories to type up too. Not only that I had to go the beach.. So here is the long awaited chapter, so I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this cup of tea, this packet of biscuits and my friend's soul (I know who you are! :P ), Steph Meyer own Twilight. **

**Chapter Seven: Dark Secrets **

_I looked back to the stupid bloodsucker. I stared in shock at him. I knew that face all too well. I heard a gasp that wasn't mine._

"_Edward?"_

**Bella POV**

As weak as I felt I crawled away from Jacob over to _him._ Edward...

"Edward?" I said reaching out to him. Suddenly his head snapped up. His eyes were black and they looked thirsty. He grinned a twisted grin. Suddenly he laughed a strange, twisted laugh. I felt fear rise in me and I slowly backed away. I felt someone push me behind them. Jacob stood in front of me. I slowly stood up leaning to the side to see if my eyes were defying me the truth.

He was there, his hungry turning to hatred as he saw Jacob protecting me. I could hear Jacob snarling in front of me. I think he was trying his best not to transform. He knew that I could hurt me but at the same time he knew that when Edward was in this state he could hurt me too. It must be hard for him to choose whether to phase or not.

I found my legs had a mind of their own and were forcing me to back up against the wall. As I did, Edward's eyes darted to me and he made a wild jump towards me. Mid jump Jacob ran towards him crashing his whole body into him. It sounded like boulders crashing into each other. I couldn't look at what would about happen. There was a loud crashing noise followed by a boom. I slowly looked up and felt my eyes widen at the sight. They had broken through 5 walls and water was leaking out from a broken pipe. Jacob was now in his wolf form fighting off Edward who looked beyond furry now.

"Oh would you two keep down in there!" I turned to see Victoria standing in arch of one of the crashed walls. She sighed when they didn't stop and then pulled something out of her coat and tossed it on the ground. Jacob looked at her when he had managed to have Edward pinned under his paw. He then leapt toward Victoria but she was gone before he had a chance to attack her. He looked back to Edward. I looked at him too; Edward was looking at the item Victoria had dropped. He darted towards it Jacob making no move to stop him. It was then I realised she dropped a bag of blood meant for donation. I saw him rip to bag open and drink the litres down in large, heavy gulps. His eyes were less intense with hunger, and they became less and less until the bag was empty. He licked his lips satisfied with his meal.

Then his now golden eyes locked on me. I slowly stood up walking towards him, my eyes not leaving his. I felt myself tremble with each step as I got closer to him. When I was a metre away from him his eyes softened from the shock they once had "Bella?"

I mutely nodded; what a stupid thing to do. Jacob then stepped in front of me keeping me away from Edward. I looked down at him; he looked back at me with worry. I tried to smile not sure if it actually came "Its okay..."

**Jacob POV**

There was no way I was going to step aside. I knew this bloodsucker was dangerous and I wasn't about to let Bella get bitten by him. He was the reason she got captured in the first place.

"This was the last thing I wanted for her!" I looked at him seeing him snarling at me. How did he know I thought that? Oh yeah, Bella told me he read minds, forgot about that. I glared at him, he glared back. He betrayed someone who cared some much for him, someone _I _helped to smile again.

"Trust me I never wanted this happen to her. I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?" Bella finally spoke up.

" Please Bella, I never meant to hurt you so much"- he must be seeing all the memories of me and Bella, all those memories of her sad and alone – "I am so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did. Lying to you was worst blasphemy ever. I never wanted to hurt, I am sorry..."

I looked to Bella. She looked shocked, almost distant "But...you said you didn't love me..."

"It was all a lie. Lying to you was worst blasphemy. It was almost like I was lying to myself at the same time. I couldn't stop thinking about you; you were always on my mind. I never wanted to leave you but I had no choice.

"In truth I was testing my tracking skills, something I'm not very good at I found out"- he gave a small chuckle- " and I knew it. But the reason I was practising was because I was trying to track down Victoria, I tried to find her so she wouldn't come to Forks to harm you. But then when I was so tempted to go back, I did. When I got there Victoria captured me too and somehow knocked me out and put this on" – he gestured to the hood –"II know who it really is though, believe me, Bella, please..."

One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to believe him, not for a second. This leech hurt Bella, badly. I wasn't about to let him make the same mistake again. From the corner of my eye I saw Bella standing there expressionless. I didn't know what she was doing. Was she weighing the options or thinking about what he had just told her? She closed the gap between her and the bloodsucker; I didn't make any attempt to stop her. Why was that? Why wasn't I stopping her?

"Edward..." Oh God, please tell me she doesn't believe his crap!

**Bella POV**

"Edward..." I knew he was telling the truth I could see it in his eyes. I had to believe him. I just knew I had to. He may have left me for so long but the past is the past, and I knew this was no hallucination I knew this was the Edward I fell in love with and wanted to be with forever.

But that _was _the past.

Right now, I don't know if I wanted to be with him again. He hurt me. He made me nearly kill myself; he made me do dangerous things to hear his voice. I realise now that I was being stupid, killing myself to hear his voice, it was stupid. In the present, right now, I believed him. I knew he was telling the truth. "...who was the real person then?"

His eyes dodged to the side trying to avoid my gaze "Years ago, just before Emmet was changed, we came across another vampire. His name was Vlad, he was from the Volturi. He had a power to create nightmares for people while they slept. The nightmares are so vivid; some would go crazy thinking that they were real. So when we met him he was tracking down a human, for James. I think he was tracking Alice down, so does Esme. Carlisle tried to stop him, and I did too. He put up a good fight, he hurt us pretty badly. He did escape and we didn't see him again.

"He is the one working with Victoria. He turned his back on the Volturi and decided to help Victoria capture you. I can only guess when he heard that I killed James he wanted to help Victoria -"

"Well done!"

I turned around and gasped. The figure clapped their hands as they came towards us. I noticed then that Jacob wasn't next to me anymore. I looked around the room and I finally found Jacob phased back and now in a pair of sweats slowly coming towards us. The figure glared towards Edward with his golden eyes. When he was in the light I could see his wicked grin spread on his face.

"Nice to meet you again, Edward..."

**I don't like the way I wrote this chapter, I thought it was a tad sloppy. Oh well, anyway, if you have time, please review, I would like to hear what you thought of it. Also, the next chapter may not come out for a while, 'cause I'm using a Microsoft Word 3 month trial, and it is going to finish any minute now! Thank you for reading!**

**Keep Writing!! ;) **

**-Warrayfinson**


End file.
